Gimme a Reason
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Bekerja keras untuk memenuhi keperluan kesehariannya membuat Sakura hampir tak punya waktu untuk bisa bersama dengan Kakashi. Sampai akhirnya Kakashi mengakhiri hubungan mereka begitu saja tanpa ada alasan yang jelas dan membuat Sakura patah hati serta berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan penjelasan Kakashi/"Aku tidak bisa meneruskannya..."/Ini bohong 'kan?"/Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

© Story: GyuuRuru-kun

_Cover by Myahlee_

_I really trully take no provit_

**GIMME A REASON**

_Dedicated for: Kak Luki ^^_

_Warning: AU/OOC/Misstypo(s)/etc_

_Don't like, Don't read_

…

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeliat di atas kasurnya. Hari ini lagi-lagi ia begadang karena pekerjaan paruh waktunya, kekurangan waktu tidur benar-benar membuatnya serasa menggila. Tangannya mencoba menggapai kotak tisu yang ada di atas lemari kecil dekat ranjangnya namun jemarinya menyenggol segelas teh yang juga ada di atas situ hingga menumpahkannya ke lantai.

Diambilnya dua tiga lembar tisu dari kotak itu tanpa bangun dari tidurnya kemudian mengelap hidungnya yang sedikit ingusan karena flu, pekerjaan paruh waktunya menuntut gadis itu harus sering terkena angin malam sehingga penyakit seperti ini sudah kerap kali keluar masuk tubuhnya. Selesai mengelap hidungnya, gadis itu pun melemparkan tisu itu sembarang ke lantai.

Haruno Sakura. Setidaknya itulah yang masih tersisa dari hidupnya sekarang. Tinggal di rumah kontrakan nan sempit bahkan menyesakkan. Bekerja paruh waktu dari hari Senin sampai Jum'at sepulang sekolah, bahkan Sabtu malam ia harus bekerja di pom bensin dan kemudian mengantar koran juga susu di pagi Minggu. Mengumpulkan uang sehari-hari juga biaya sekolahnya sendirian benar-benar perjuangan yang cukup berat karena kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Hokaido jauh darinya yang tinggal di Konoha sekarang.

Masalahnya adalah…stress berat yang menimpanya karena semua pekerjaan ini membuat ia sedikit berantakan. Beberapa pakaian yang berserakan di kamarnya, puluhan buku dan peralatan tulis yang juga berceceran di sekitar kamar, sampah makanan dan minuman cepat saji yang berserakan di lantai, termasuk ceceran air teh juga tisu yang baru saja ia lempar memberikan sentuhan akhir pada kamarnya sekarang. Yah, setidaknya 10% dari bajunya masih tersimpan di lemari.

*TOK TOK*

"Aku masuk," ucap seorang pria setelah mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura dua kali.

"Ka-Kakashi, sudah kubilang jangan masuk sembarangan," omel Sakura.

"Kau punya kebiasaan buruk, tak pernah mengunci pintu. Dan bukan hanya itu saja…" Kakashi terdiam memandangi kamar Sakura layaknya kapal pecah.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sakura lagi dengan kasar yang dengan **sangat** terpaksa bangun dari tempat tidurnya kemudian menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk juga beberapa stel pakaian.

"Kulihat, kau belum berubah," ucap Kakashi sambil mengangkat selimut Sakura yang jatuh di lantai kembali ke kasur.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu, selain itu kau harus mencoba perbaiki sikapmu yang sembarangan," balas Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku bukan satu-satunya yang sembarangan disini," jawab Kakashi sambil mengambil tisu di lantai juga mengelap air teh yang tumpah di dekat ranjang Sakura.

"Selain itu apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" Kepala Sakura keluar sebatas pintu kamar mandi dan melirik Kakashi walaupun sebenarnya ia belum selesai mandi sampai-sampai _shampoo_ di rambutnya sedikit menetes di lantai.

"Aku rasa…kau terlambat dari jadwalnya. 06:20 Pagi, Minggu…" lanjut Kakashi dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

Gadis itu pun bergegas meneruskan mandinya karena harusnya sekarang ia sudah mengambil koran juga susu di tempat kerjanya untuk segera diantar. Sementara Kakashi hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku pacarnya ini, baginya Sakura tak pernah berubah semenjak ia mencoba mengenal Sakura serta saat mereka akhirnya jadi sepasang kekasih sesaat setelah kelulusan Kakashi di _Konoha Senior Highschool_, Sakura tak pernah menepati komitmen yang mereka berdua buat.

"Cepatlah, kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Sakura langsung buru-buru menyambar jaket merah muda dan _Skull Caps_ putih miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai dan langsung keluar diiringi Kakashi di belakangnya.

Sakura membawa sepeda miliknya keluar dan berjalan bersama Kakashi menembus sisa-sisa embun di kota itu. Berjalan beriringan dalam suasana pagi yang menyisakan hawa kantuk nan dingin tak mengurangi semangat Sakura untuk mengambil koran juga susu dan menaruhnya di sepedanya. Sakura melempar koran tersebut ke masing-masing rumah juga menaruh susu di samping gerbangnya, dibantu juga oleh Kakashi yang tak tega melihat sang pacar bekerja sendiri.

"Aku ingin kau libur beberapa hari dari pekerjaanmu," pinta Kakashi dalam senyapnya pagi.

"Eh, kau ini bicara apa? Kalau aku libur darimana bisa dapat uang?" tanya Sakura yang terus melempar koran dengan semangat.

"Berikan juga waktu pada tubuhmu untuk istirahat," lanjut Kakashi lagi sambil menaruh botol susu di samping pintu pagar.

"Aku ini…adalah pekerja keras di Konoha," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Kakashi tanpa menyadari kalau dia sekarang mimisan.

"Meski begitu tubuhmu selalu berkata hal sebaliknya," ucap Kakashi yang kemudian mengambil sapu tangan hijau kehitam-hitaman di dalam sakunya dan mengelap hidung Sakura.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura sambil menepis tangan Kakashi dan mengelap hidungnya sendiri.

"Mungkin ini cukup egois, tapi aku ingin kau juga ada waktu untukku," lanjut Kakashi.

"Bicaranya nanti saja, setelah semua ini selesai…_hupp_…" Sakura kembali melempar koran hingga menyebrangi pagar rumah yang tinggi.

Mereka pun menyelesaikan mengantar seluruh koran dan susu hingga sepeda Sakura pun akhirnya mulai terasa ringan kembali. Kakashi memesan dua _Cappuchino_ hangat dari mesin kaleng dan memberikan salah satunya pada Sakura. Mereka pun duduk di trotoar pinggir jalan sambil melihat suasana Konoha yang begitu sunyi dan sejuk di minggu pagi.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau memang tak ada waktu untukku. Tapi bisakah setidaknya kau mencoba untuk merubah kebiasaanmu?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"_Gulp..Gulp..ahh_. Um, kebiasaan apa?" tanya Sakura balik menyatakan kalau ia tak mengerti.

"Kau masih bertanya kebiasaan apa?" Kakashi menghela nafas kecil memperhatikan Sakura yang mencoba menghangatkan diri.

Kakashi tak habis pikir bagaiman wanita ini tak menyadari kalau hubungan mereka sudah semakin renggang. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia mendekati Sakura dan mengalungkan sebuah syal pada gadis itu, sukses membuatnya terkejut. Kakashi kemudian berdiri membelakangi Sakura dan melangkah pergi sementara Sakura yang melihat hal itu pun lekas berdiri dan menyapa kembali Kakashi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku rasa…aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita lagi sekarang," jawab Kakashi singkat.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Kakashi?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk memahami kata-kata itu." Kakashi meneruskan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berselimutkan hawa dingin embun pagi.

"Ini bohong 'kan? Kenapa?" Sakura menatap tak percaya pria berambut abu-abu keperak-perakan tersebut. Dipandanginya bahkan Kakashi tak lagi berbalik untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

**XXX**

Sakura membaringkan kepalanya di meja membuat Ino, teman sebangkunya kebingungan menanggapi sikap Sakura hari ini. Semua nafsu Sakura tentang semua hal benar-benar menghilang, memang benar Sakura selalu terlihat mengantuk dalam kelas tapi tidak seperti biasanya gadis itu pilih-pilih soal makanan apalagi menolak _Coffe_ kotak sisa paket bekal miliknya.

"Apa sepenting itukah hubunganmu dengannya? Bukankah kau sendiri selalu sibuk dan tak punya waktu untuknya. Tak heran kalau dia meninggalkanmu," balas Ino.

"Kau ini, bukannya membantu," omel Sakura pelan.

"Habisnya kau sendiri. Harusnya kau memahami kalau pria seperti Kakashi itu serius menerima wanita dalam hidupnya tapi tanggapanmu membuat hubungan itu benar-benar tak berarti," terang Ino.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku salah," jawab Sakura dan membuat Ino menghela nafas.

"Aku sedang mencoba membantumu. Kau harusnya mencoba menyadari apa yang ia ingin kau rubah!" lanjut Ino sambill menggigit wafernya.

"Ino. Seandainya hal ini terjadi antara kau dan Shikamaru biasanya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura yang akhirnya antusias.

"Coba kupikir, memang sepertinya kami pernah mengalami hal ini terutama karena sifatnya yang membosankan itu. Aku selalu merasa seperti di pihak Kakashi karena itu jika aku Kakashi maka aku ingin kau sedikit memberikan perhatian pada apa yang kubuat," jawab Ino.

"Begitu. Akan kucoba," ucap Sakura.

Waktu berlalu cepat sampai akhirnya tiba waktu pulang sekolah. Sakura bergegas mengambil sepatunya, menaruh beberapa buku dalam loker, kemudian pergi meninggalkan sekolahnya. Dia berlari kecil menuju sebuah toko buku di sudut kota dan pertokoan tempat yang ia tahu biasa Kakashi kunjungi dan benar saja sesampainya disana terlihat seorang pria berambut abu-abu keperakan tengah asik membaca sebuah buku novel klasikal lama.

"Kakashi," panggil Sakura dan pria itu menoleh sesaat sebelum kembali meneruskan aktifitasnya.

"E-to…kau sedang…apa?" tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Membaca novel lama. Aku sudah mencari-cari buku ini sejak kelas 1 _Senior Highschool_ tapi baru mendapatkannya sekarang," jawab Kakashi tanpa melihat sedikitpun wajah Sakura.

"Apa…itu menarik?" tanya Sakura lagi dan Kakashi pun menutup bukunya.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan novel?" tanya Kakashi balik.

"U-um, aku rasa ada sedikit kesalahan jadi-"

"Soal apa?" potong Kakashi.

"Tentang hubungan kita," lanjut Sakura sambil menggaruk sedikit pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apakah kata-kataku kemarin kurang jelas?" ucap Kakashi dan membuat Sakura hening sejenak.

"T-Tapi…kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi seolah masih tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa lagi bersama denganmu sekarang, tak ada alasan yang khusus. Kalau kau kesini ingin mengajakku jalan, aku sedang ada kesibukan tapi kalau kau hanya ingin bicara tentang masalah itu maka kita cukup sampai disini saja," jawab Kakashi yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatap punggung pria itu karena benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sudah terjadi. Dia tidak percaya hubungannya dan Kakashi benar-benar sudah berakhir. Bagaimana bisa? Kakashi yang dulunya mencoba masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, Kakashi yang dulu berhasil mencuri hatinya, dan Kakashi yang selalu ada bersamanya, kini meninggalkannya. Setetes air matapun mengalir membasahi pipi Sakura menatap Kakashi yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kakashi…" panggil Sakura lemah.

**XXX**

Sakura menatap hampa papan tulis di depannya sementara teman-teman sekelasnya tengah membersihkan meja dan bersiap untuk pulang. Ino hanya menggeleng melihat Sakura yang begitu frustasi tentang hubungannya dengan Kakashi yang tidak berlangsung baik. Sementara Tenten dan Hinata yang mengajak Ino pulang juga bertahan sejenak saat sadar kalau teman mereka yaitu sang gadis _bubble gum_ itu terlihat sangat tidak baik.

"Hei, kau sudah coba untuk memberinya perhatian?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah. Tapi aku malah semakin menyadari kalau semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku akhirnya sadar kalau kami berdua memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, tidak mungkin lagi," jawab Sakura lemah.

"E-to…H-Haruno-_san_…a-apa kamu sudah mencoba memberikan sesuatu yang ia suka?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku memberikannya banyak novel klasik. Tapi dia bilang dia sudah pernah membaca semuanya dan tidak perlu benda-benda itu," jawab Sakura lagi.

"Memangnya selain novel, apa yang ia suka?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Sakura pelan.

"Kau pacarnya, tapi tidak tahu apa kesukaannya. Huh, kau ini Sakura," sambung Ino dan mereka berempat pun sama-sama menghela nafas.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku masih ada pekerjaan paruh waktu sore ini," lanjut Sakura yang kemudian membereskan tasnya.

Sakura pun berjalan keluar sekolah beriringan bersama Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata sampai di depan gerbang dan mereka pun berpisah karena arah rumah yang berlainan. Sementara Sakura hanya terdiam memikirkan keadaannya, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja sore ini dan lebih memilih untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Perlahan Sakura membuka pintu rumah kontrakannya dan langsung menaruh tasnya.

Satu persatu dipilah-pilihnya pakaian bersih dan pakaian kotor lalu melipat pakaian bersih juga memasukkan pakaian kotor ke keranjang cucian, disusunnya buku-buku serta ragam peralatan sekolah, Sakura kemudian merapihkan ranjangnya juga menyusun bantal dan melipat selimutnya, di sapunya lantai rumah itu kemudian mengepelnya dengan cairan pembersih lantai, perlu waktu lama terutama saat ia harus membersihkan kamar mandinya tapi pada akhirnya rumah Sakura pun bersih seperti semula.

Sakura menghela nafas lalu berbaring di tempat tidurnya, ia mengeluarkan _Touchscreen Phone_ dari kantungnya kemudian mencari kontak Kakashi. Agak ragu tapi Sakura pun memilih mengirim pesan pada Kakashi, jemarinya sempat bergetas saat ingin menekan tombol '_Send_' tapi pada akhirnya Sakura pun tetap mengirimkannya. Dibukanya menu ekstra dan mengatur Alarm kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Sakura terlelap tidur, meski hanya sejenak tapi istirahat benar-benar meredakan semua rasa lelah di tubuhnya. Mn, ini kali pertama ia istirahat di siang hari karena biasanya ia selalu bekerja paruh waktu hingga sore hari di toko roti seberang jalan. Rasa nyeri, keram, bahkan kesemutan serasa terlepas begitu saja, sampai-sampai Sakura tak sadar sudah berapa lama waktu yang ia lewati dalam lelap.

Alarm yang Sakura atur berbunyi memaksa gadis itu membuka matanya. Kamarnya benar-benar gelap gulita karena ia belum menyalakan lampu malam ini. Sakura menutup gorden rumahnya dan menyalakan lampu kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri sejenak. Selesai membasuh tubuhnya ia mengambil kaos _Cherry Blossom_ favoritnya juga mengenakan jeans hitam kemudian mengenakan lagi sebuah jaket merah muda keputih-putihan. Ia pun pergi setelah mengunci pintu sambil menghela nafas kecil.

Melalui angin malam yang dingin, Sakura menangkup kedua bahunya sambil menggosoknya pelan mencoba menghangatkan diri. Berjalan melewati kerlap-kerlip lampu kota Konoha sambil menghembuskan nafas yang bahkan sampai bisa tergambar sebagai asap karena begitu dinginnya malam ini.

Sakura melihat Kakashi tengah menunggunya disana, benar Kakashi datang meskipun bukan sebagai pacar Sakura lagi tapi Kakashi tetap memenuhi permintaannya untuk datang.

"Jadi, apalagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kakashi dan membuat Sakura terdiam agak lama.

"…Aku…tidak lagi mempermasalahkan hubungan kita yang telah berakhir. Tapi aku ingin mendengar langsung darimu…sebuah alasan kenapa, alasan kenapa kau mengakhiri semuanya begitu saja, sedikit alasan yang tepat kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" ucap Sakura yang terus menahan tangisnya meski sebenarnya hampir tidak mungkin karena air mata sudah mulai mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

"Katakan hubungan kita tidak benar-benar berakhir, katakan saja ini salah paham dan kita bisa memulai semuanya kembali dari awal," pinta Sakura lemah dan akhirnya tangisnya pun pecah.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi dan membuat jantung Sakura seakan pecah, ternyata hubungan mereka berdua benar-benar tidak ada artinya lagi di mata Kakashi.

"Aku tengah mencoba untuk berhenti sejenak dari hubungan ini karena sifat kekanak-kanakanmu itu. Selain itu aku juga berharap kau akan punya waktu bersamaku, meski tak lama tapi aku ingin kau memperlakukanku sebagai pacarmu," lanjut Kakashi.

"A-Apa maksudmu berhenti sejenak?" tanya Sakura yang mengusap pelan air matanya.

"Maksudku…sebuah Jeda. Setidaknya hal itu membuatmu sadar kalau aku ingin kau juga mencintaiku," lanjut Kakashi yang kemudian mendekat dan memakaikan sebuah _Skull Caps_ hitam di kepala Sakura.

"Kau bisa kedinginan," bisik Kakashi di samping telinga Sakura membuat tangis gadis itu makin pecah.

"…Hiks…Hiks…Kau jahat…Kaka-shi," balas Sakura yang kemudian memeluk pria itu erat sambil menangis.

Kakashi membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut. Mengetahui kalau Sakura ternyata sangat mencintainya meski sejujurnya hubungan mereka tidak benar-benar berakhir. Kakashi pun melepas pelukannya kemudian mencium dahi Sakura dengan mesra, membuat wajah gadis itu sontak merona merah.

"Ne- Kakashi, aku sudah berubah. Aku janji tidak akan berantakan lagi seperti dulu," ucap Sakura.

"Aku harap begitu," ucap Kakashi pelan sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan melewati malam yang dingin. Sakura menggandeng lengan Kakashi dan Kakashi sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi sikap Sakura. Mengingat perjuangan gadis itu hanya untuk mendapatkan jawabannya dan berusaha membangun kembali hubungan mereka. Meski hanya sebentar bersamanya tapi malam ini benar-benar terasa membahagiakan.

_**:::One Week Later:::**_

*TOK TOK*

"Aku masuk," ucap seorang pria setelah mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura dua kali.

Kakashi menghela nafas menyadari kalau pintunya lagi-lagi tidak dikunci sampai pagi seperti ini. Dilihatnya tumpukan pakaian, buku-buku dan peralatan sekolah, tisu, handuk, tas, semuanya berserakan juga laci lemari kecil yang bahkan belum tertutup rapat. Kakashi mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjang Sakura melihat gadis itu benar-benar tidur pulas dengan selimut yang juga tak kalah berantakannya.

"Gadis yang mengesalkan," ucap Kakashi pelan.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta denganmu." Kakashi pun mengecup dahi Sakura yang tengah terlelap kemudian memperbaiki selimutnya.

…

…

**::FIN::**

_**A/N: **__Karena benar-benar ngga dapat mood nulis, ceritanya pun jadi Gaje dan alurnya kecepetan gini _('-')a _maafkan daku reader semua terutama buat kak Luki. Terima kasih udah mau mampir ke fic sederhana ini, mohon kritik juga sarannya ya. Jaa Ne _^^/


End file.
